General Ironbeak
Known as one the most fierce (and bad-tempered) fighters of the northlands, General Ironbeak was the raven commander of an army of rooks and magpies. Though intelligent in his own right, he rarely made any action without first consulting his crow seer, Mangiz. General Ironbeak grew tired of the cold northlands, and traveled south to Mossflower Woods. There he saw a redstone house (Redwall Abbey) and sought to conquer it. He began to do so, first infiltrating Warbeak Loft and slaying the old and baby sparrows (the others were on a mission with Warbeak to bring a scroll to Matthias). Ironbeak tried to capture Baby Rollo but was driven off by Sister May. Ironbeak later did manage to capture Rollo, along with Mrs. Churchmouse and Cornflower. He delivered an ultimatum to the Abbeybeasts; total surrender of the Abbey for the return of the hostages. Abbot Mordalfus bought some time and the Abbeydwellers began to devise a plan. They captured Quickbill, Brightbeak and Diptail, three magpies who foraged from the Abbey orchard to feed Ironbeak's flock. Ironbeak consigned to return Cornflower, Mrs. Churchmouse and Rollo, if the Abbeybeasts returned his magpies. While the exchange was taking place, however, Ironbeak's army filled up on supplies and infiltrated the Infirmary and the dormitories. Dismayed by Ironbeak's one-by-one method of taking the Abbey, the Redwallers retreated to Cavern Hole and blockaded themselves in. Foremole and his mole crew dug tunnels to different locations in the Abbey, including the gatehouse. Meanwhile Mangiz, the crow seer, realized the influence Martin the Warrior had over the Abbeybeasts and advised Ironbeak to steal the famous tapestry hanging in the Great Hall (which served as a sort of no-beast's-land). Quickbill and his magpies were instructed to steal the tapestry, but the Abbeybeasts intervened and drove the birds off. Cornflower and the badger Constance put together a plan for lowering the birds' morale. Cornflower dressed in Martin the Warrior's (and now Matthias') armor and showed herself to two rook guards (Ragwing and Grubclaw) while Constance called out in a spooky voice. The rooks were afraid, as this "warrior mouse ghost" was the same one that was clouding Mangiz the seer's visions. Ironbeak did not believe in the ghost, and punished anybody who talked about it. Constance was the most-feared Redwall defender among the birds. while Constance was putting the armor away in the gatehouse, Ironbeak saw his chance to put her out of action and locked her in the gatehouse. He then led the birds' final charge into Cavern Hole and took the Abbey denizens captive. He was on the brink of killing Sister May when Stryk Redkite, a large red kite that had been injured and healed by the Redwallers (especially Sister May), appeared. Stryk immediately saw that her friend May was being attacked, rushed to defend her and slew Ironbeak in a great airborne fight. Mangiz the crow tried to rally the rooks, but was killed by Constance (who had broken down the gatehouse door). The other rooks were allowed to go free but were given heavy collars to slow them down. Category:Villains Category:Villain Leaders Category:Birds Category:Mattimeo Characters Category:Males